


Fragmente

by vanilla_sky



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Museums, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: Aktuell: Andreas liebt das, was er tut. Wirklich. Der Sport, das Skispringen – es gibt nichts, was ihn mehr erfüllt. Nichts, was ihn mehr an seine Grenzen bringt und ihn gleichzeitig so glücklich macht. Das Problem ist, dass Andreas jedes Mal vergisst, wie unfassbar anstrengend die Vorbereitungsphase ist. Obwohl ihm klar ist, das in der Vorbereitung der Grundstein für alles, was in diesem Jahr folgen wird, liegt, gibt es nur eine Sache, die ihn durch die langen Tage bringt: Sein Bett. Beziehungsweise die Person, mit der er sich ein Bett teilt.





	1. Kunstwerk

>>Take me to art museums and make out with me  
But they said to not touch the masterpieces<<  
>>Well somebody’s gotta pin the artwork to the wall.

Andreas hat viele Interessen. Sport, ganz allgemein zum Beispiel. Surfen, laufen, skaten, Fußball spielen. Er geht gern ins Stadion, wenn die Zeit es zulässt. Er mag Thriller und Fantasyfilme, schaut sonntags immer den Tatort und hat eine Schwäche für Kochshows. Seine heimliche Leidenschaft ist das Backen, davon wissen nur allerdings nur Wenige.

Für eine Sache hat er allerdings wirklich überhaupt nichts übrig – die Kunst. 

Den Hype darum hat er schon in der Schule nicht verstanden, genauso wenig wie die vermeintlichen Intentionen der Künstler. Und obwohl die Kunst und Andreas keine Freunde sind, befindet sich dieser gerade in einem Museum. 

Für moderne Kunst.

Die Sache ist die, Stephan liebt moderne Kunst. Bilder ebenso wie Skulpturen. Er ist fasziniert von den Formen, den Farben und den Geschichten der Künstler. Andreas konnte nicht anders, als auf die hoffnungsvolle Frage, ob er mit ihm heute ins Museum möchte, mit Ja zu antworten. Das strahlende Lächeln, was sein Freund ihm geschenkt hat, hat ihn sogar kurzzeitig seine Abneigung gegen die besagte Kunst vergessen lassen.

Nun, fünf Stunden später und bereits über zwei in dem Museum ist davon allerdings leider nichts mehr übrig. Stephan und er stehen gerade vor einem Bild, auf dem graue und schwarze Striche wild durcheinander aufgetragen sind. In der linken Ecke ist ein blaues Quadrat, in der Mitte ein hellroter, kleiner Punkt. Während Stephan das Bild interessiert begutachtet und ihm irgendetwas erzählt, woraufhin Andreas lediglich zustimmend nickt, langweilt er sich zu Tode. Dabei hat er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.

Am Anfang konnte er Stephans Erzählungen zu den Stücken noch folgen und sogar hin und wieder eine Frage einwerfen. Aber seit einer halben Stunde ist die Luft raus. Die Zeiger seiner Uhr scheinen sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, die Bilder sehen für ihn alle gleich aus und die Skulpturen variieren höchstens von unförmigen Brocken zu schiefen Haufen.

Vorsichtig blickt Andres sich im Raum um. Die kleine Zahl an der Tür verrät ihm, dass das der vorletzte Raum das Museums ist. Innerlich erleichtert aufseufzend richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Stephan. Dessen Augen sind fest auf das Bild geheftet, auf seinen Lippen liegt ein feines Lächeln, während er erzählt. Seine Wangenknochen kommen in dem künstlichen Licht besonders gut zum Vorschein. Die weiche Haut ist leicht gebräunt und die kleinen Muttermale auf Stephans Wange tanzen bei jedem Wort, was den Mund des anderen verlässt, ein wenig.

Wenn Andreas ehrlich ist, ist Stephan das eigentliche Kunstwerk hier. Versonnen begutachtet er seinen Freund und versucht, die Muttermale zu zählen. Zu einem Ergebnis kommt er nie, weil er sich immer wieder in den warmen, braunen Augen verliert.

“Andi?”

Überrascht zuckt Andreas zusammen.

“Was?”, er räuspert sich, während er seinen Blick nicht von den Augen seines Gegenübers lösen kann.

Stephan sieht ihn fragend an,“Ich hab dich was gefragt.”

“Ah”, antwortet Andreas nur einsilibig. Stephans Augen verengen sich etwas, feine Fältchen kommen zum Vorschein.

Kunst, denkt Andreas. Eigentlich sollte ein Bild von Stephan neben all den anderen hier hängen. Wobei, dann würde wohl keiner mehr auf die obskuren Werke achten. Der Gedanke, von Stephan der Wand, lässt Andreas schlucken. Die gebräunte Haut würde sich malerisch von der weißen Wand abheben, die leicht lockigen Haare einen starken Kontrast zu der gleichmäßigen Maserung darstellen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken greift er nach Stephans Hand, zieht ihn zu sich und dreht ihn dabei so, dass er ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht sehen kann.

“Was zur Hölle”, die Verwirrung ist Stephan ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber Andreas hat noch immer das Bild von seinem Freund vor der Wand im Kopf. Mit drei großen Schritten schiebt er Stephan schließlich neben das Gemälde. Er selbst steht dicht vor ihm und lässt Stephan somit keine andere Wahl, als dicht an die weiße Wand gepresst stehen zu bleiben.

“Ich”, beginnt Stephan und schluckt dabei trocken, “ich berühr’ das Kunstwerk”. Andreas’ Blick wandert zu Stephans Schulter und tatsächlich, Stephan lehnt leicht am Rahmen des Bildes.  
“Naja, einer muss die Kunst an die Wand bringen.” Andreas grinst vielsagend, während Stephan ihn fassungslos ansieht. Andreas beugt sich langsam nach vorne, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berühren. “Für mich bist du hier das eigentliche Kunstwerk.” Dann küsst er Stephan, ohne dessen Antwort abzuwarten.

Vorsichtig, langsam und mit Bedacht berührt er mit seinen Lippen die seines Freundes, während er mit seinen Händen Stephans umschließt. Mit Kunst sollte man achtsam umgehen, hat Stephan ihm vorhin erzählt. Kunst ist zerbrechlich, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Mit diesen Worten im Hinterkopf küsst Andreas Stephan. Versucht ih, zu zeigen, dass er zugehört hat.  
Ein lautes Räuspern hinter ihnen lässt sie auseinander fahren. Atemlos starren sie die Frau in blauer Securtiy Uniform an.

“Ich glaube, Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen”, sagt die Dame mit fester Stimme.

“Entschuldigung”, haspelt Stephan. “Natürlich, klar - tut uns leid”, stottert Andreas mit belegter Stimme hinterher. Schnellen Schrittes und mit hochroten Köpfen durchqueren sie die letzte Räumlichkeit. Als sie eine Minute später aus dem Museum herauskommen, atmet Stephan tief durch.

“Oh mein Gott, das tut mir so leid - das wollt' ich nicht!” Andreas’ Stimme überschlägt sich vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen, “Du warst noch gar nicht fertig und - ”, ringt er nach Worten. “Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Wenn du in deinem Element bist, dann bekommt dein Gesicht diesen Ausdruck und”, Andreas zuckt unbeholfen mit den Schultern, “und da konnte ich nur noch daran denken wie gut du vor dieser Wand aussehen würdest.” Schuldbewusst schiebt er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Seinen Blick hat er gesenkt,“Tut mir leid. Ehrlich.”

Erst, als er Stephans leises Lachen hört, blickt Andreas vorsichtig auf. Stephans Gesicht ist noch immer deutlich gerötet, seine Augen funkeln allerdings amüsiert und das Lachen wird immer lauter. Während Andreas ihn ungläubig ansieht, schlingt Stephan einen Arm um seine Taille und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

“Das werd’ ich nie vergessen.”

Dann löst er sich von Andreas, friemelt eine Hand seines Freundes aus dessen Hosentasche, umschließt sie mit seiner eigenen und zieht sie beide zielstrebig zu ihrem Auto.  
“Ich werte das jetzt mal als ein Entschuldigung angenommen?”, vergewissert sich Andreas, während er noch immer perplex hinter Stephan her stolpert.

Stephan dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass er seinem Freund direkt in die Augen sehen kann. 

“Nur, wenn du zuhause genau da weiter machst, wo wir gerade eben unterbrochen worden sind.” Unter Stephans unmissverständlich aufforderndem Blick kann Andreas nicht anders, als erleichtert aufzulachen.

“Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.”


	2. Saisonvorbereitung

Andreas liebt das, was er tut. Wirklich. Der Sport, das Skispringen – es gibt nichts, was ihn mehr erfüllt. Nichts, was ihn mehr an seine Grenzen bringt und ihn gleichzeitig so glücklich macht. Nach jedem Saisonabschluss fiebert er der kommenden Saison schon wenige Tag später bereits wieder entgegen, kann es kaum abwarten, wieder Sprung um Sprung machen zu können und zu fliegen.

Das Problem ist, dass Andreas jedes Mal vergisst, wie unfassbar anstrengend die Vorbereitungsphase ist. Wie sehr die Muskeln brennen und schmerzen, wie ausgelaugt er sich nach den intensiven Trainingslagern fühlt. Sie sind wichtig, das weiß er, er schont sich nicht, sondern beißt sich durch. Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche. Und obwohl ihm klar ist, das in der Vorbereitung der Grundstein für alles, was in diesem Jahr folgen wird, liegt, gibt es nur eine Sache, die ihn durch die langen Tage bringt: Sein Bett. Beziehungsweise die Person, mit der er sich ein Bett teilt.

Irgendwann in der Mitte des letzten Jahres wurden er und Stephan das erste Mal in ein Zimmer gesteckt. Von Anfang an sind sie gut miteinander ausgekommen, so gut, dass sie seither feste Zimmerpartner sind. Das Zusammenleben mit Stephan verläuft so harmonisch, dass Andreas sich bei bestem Willen nicht mehr vorstellen kann, sich mit einem der anderen Jungs ein Zimmer zu teilen. Und dabei mag er die anderen auch, natürlich. Aber bei keinem fühlt er sich so wohl wie bei Stephan.

Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass der noch nicht die Schnauze voll von Andreas’ Anhänglichkeit hat. Das Andreas der Körperkontakt zu anderen wichtig ist, ist kein Geheimnis. Sei es nach gelungen Sprüngen, bei gemeinsamen Filmabenden, auf langen Busfahrten oder Flügen – Andreas tut es gut, die Körperwärme eines anderen zu spüren. Zu seinem Glück hat keiner in ihrem Team ein Problem damit, auch wenn sie ihn oft damit aufziehen.

Was die meisten jedoch nicht wissen, ist, dass Andreas insbesondere dann die Nähe zu anderen braucht, wenn er ausgelaugt ist. Und das ist er in diesen Tagen, dank der Vorbereitung, dauerhaft.

Seine Muskeln sind schwer wie Blei, als er sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche neben Stephan in ihr Bett fallen lässt. Der hat ein Buch in der Hand, wie so oft. Was Stephan gerade liest, weiß Andreas nicht. Ist ihm ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Gerade überlegt er, ob es zu dreist ist, sich einfach an Stephans Seite zu kuscheln, während der offensichtlich beschäftigt ist. Bevor er sich jedoch das Hirn zermartern kann, hat Stephan allerdings bereits einen Arm gehoben, so dass Andreas mühelos an seine Seite rutschen kann und es sich dicht an Stephan gepresst gemütlich machen kann. Andreas nimmt die wortlose Einladung dankbar an, seinen Kopf legt er auf Stephans Brust ab, während er einen Arm um die Hüfte des anderen schlingt. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen verlässt seine Lippen, während er die Augen schließt. Stephan rutscht ein wenig hin und her, wovon Andreas sich allerdings nicht beirren lässt. Kurze Zeit später spürt er, wie Stephan ihm sanft durch die von der Dusche noch leicht feuchten Haare fährt.

Andreas mag es, wenn Stephan mit seinen Haaren spielt. Durch seinen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlt, wird er ein ums andere Mal müde. Mit der Zeit hat sich das zu ihrem kleinen Abendritual entwickelt, es vergeht kaum ein Abend, an dem sich Andreas nicht an Stephans Seite und mit Stephans Hand in seinem Haar wieder findet.

Während Stephan weiter in seinem Buch liest und dabei gleichzeitig die weichen Haarspitzen durch seine Finger gleiten lässt, bemerkt Andreas, wie müde er eigentlich ist. Obwohl er versucht wach zu bleiben, um diesen Moment genießen zu können, driftet er langsam aber sicher in einen tiefen Schlaf ab. Kurz bevor er endgültig wegdämmert, spürt er, wie Stephan sich unter ihm bewegt. Vermutlich legt er sein Buch zur Seite. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Stephan sie beide zugedeckt hat. Entfernt bekommt Andreas noch mit, wie er samt Stephan ein wenig weiter nach unten rutscht. Andreas drängt sich intuitiv näher an den angenehm warmen Körper an seiner Seite. Etwas weiches berührt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Stirn, ehe Andreas das jedoch vollständig registriert, ist das Gefühl bereits wieder vorbei.

Als Andreas am nächsten Morgen wach wird, hat er noch immer die letzten Fetzen seines Traumes im Kopf: Stephan, der ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsst, ehe er einschläft.

**Author's Note:**

> :  
> Lellinger is love, Lellinger is life.


End file.
